Looks can be Decieving
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: Beca calls Jesse a wimp after the Riff Off. He shows her how wrong she is.


**Yeah I can't get Pitch Perfect ou of my head. It's as distracting as a toner.**

**At the end of the Riff Off.**

Looks Can be Decieving

"Be-CAW!"

Aubrey glared at Beca while the other Bellas sent knowing looks in her direction, as if they knew anything. In their minds, Jesse was treble-boning her every chance they got. Pfft! From what she knew (and guessed) that he was still a virgin. That loser (as if she was any different with the V painted on her forehead).

"Be-CAW!"Jesse walked to her with a stupid grin on his face. How could those nerds win when what they did was way better? He ignored her cold glare and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You were great, Bec."

"Don't call me that." Damn, him. How the hell can his grip be strong when he looked like a wimpy kid? "Let go."

"Nope." The popping of the p was cute enough that Beca wanted to smile, not that she did. "Too bad you girls lost. I wouldn't have minded losing to you. Bumper and Donald said they liked your rapping. You have the guys respects."

"Ladies, farewell." He grinned at the Bellas before dragging her out the emptying pool. The traitors just waved good-bye. Amy just did a humping motion and winked.

"You do know that we haven't had our post-performance talk? Aubrey could very well be following us to mutilate you for interrupting her." Not that she would let the blonde do that.

"I have no fear! She won't do anything to me." Jesse's grin faltered for a bit when the thought really sunk in. "I think... Beca! You can't let her kill me! Who's gonna give you juice pouches and keep you company at work if she kills me?! You won't be able to go on without me!"

"Okay, I didn't think you could be any more weird than you already are but this just topped it off." Beca tried kept her usual frown on her face. Tried being the key word.

Jesse's body heat seemed to penetrate every layer of clothes that she wore. The warmth made her want to snuggle close. This was insane! She wasn't the snuggling type.

She had to get away from him.

With that thought in her mind she hit his abdomen with her elbow. Finally (and regrettable) he let her go.

"Be-CAW! That hurt. This is physical abuse. If you continue to be this way, I don't think this relationship is going to work."

Beca ignored him and continued to walk in the direction of her dorm. Thankfully, Jesse didn't talk as they walked side by side. At the front of her dorm building, she turned to him. "You can go now. We're here."

"Nuh-uh. I'm being a gentleman and walking you to your door. I'm not leaving until you are safely in your room. If I leave you here than it wouldn't be a good way of ending a date." Jesse flashed his idiotic grin, grabbing her elbow he opened the door.

He ignored all the grumbling she was making ("This is not a date.") and told her how just because the dorms separated by sex that didn't mean that some guy wouldn't sneak in and try to take advantage of any girl. He kept going on that it was best that he walked with her and how lucky she was for having a strapping young man, like him, to protect her.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"What strapping young man? You're a wimp." Beca smirked up at him.

Jesse slammed his hand on her dorm door before she could close it on his face. Without a word he pushed it open and closed it behind him, taking time to lock it. The look on his face caused her body to feel some thing more than his body warmth had caused.

"Try saying that again. I maybe trying to be a gentleman for you but don't underestimate me. I am still a man alone with a woman smaller than I. What makes you so sure that I won't take advantage of you?"

With each sentence, he stalked slowly towards her. With each step he took forward, she took one back. The empty dorm seemed to fill up with tension. Beca hated her roommate but she sure wished that the asian girl was here. With her here, Jesse wouldn't be like this. Not that she really minded but they may both regret what may happen.

A nervous laugh escaped through her lips. "Don't be stupid, Jesse. You wouldn't hurt me. For crying out loud, you won't even kill a cockroach."

"I wouldn't be, too, sure about that. You have no idea of the thoughts that fill my mind when you are around. Do you have any idea what I think about when you use the step-ladder at work to reach the top shelves? Or when you are wearing your Bella uniform? Or the times you walk on campus in your tight jeans and low cut shirts?"

Beca shuddered at the desire she saw in his eyes. Her chest rose with each deep breath she took, trying to control the emotions running through her. Desire like she never knew before coursed through her veins.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin as Jesse ran a finger down her right cheek. Beca closed her eyes at the warm sensation his finger left behind.

"Do you, Beca? Do you know what I think about when you're around?" He gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Even when you aren't around, you seem to fill my brain with thoughts about you. I have a hard time concentrating on any of my classes because of you."

With that, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. That didn't seem to be enough. Another brush. More pressure. A head tilt to make things go further. Before either of them knew it, they were holding each other as if their life depended on it.

Jesse gently pushed her to her twin bed and with a nudge he was lying on top of her, in between her legs. Never was the kiss broken and Beca knew she never wanted it to end. He ran his hands over her jean clad legs and motioned her to wrap them around him.

His fingers brushed the skin exposed by her shirt that rode up. As if asking permission, he played with the edges of her shirt, raising it a millimeter. She responded by helping him get rid of the offending clothing (both her shirts). He leaned back and took the sight of her in.

"You're beautiful." He kissed her lips once more before making a trail of kisses down her neck. He looked at her once more before undoing the front clasp of her lacy, black bra. He inhaled when he finally got a look of her naked, pale flesh. "Just perfect."

She never knew her nipples were so sensitive until he brushed his thumbs against them. He kissed each on in turn and took the right one between his lips. Beca moaned and arched her back asking for more. She could feel her wet cream begin to soak her panties and the ache just kept getting stronger.

He gave her nipple one last lick before showering the other one with the same attention. Beca just gasped and moved her hips restlessly against his own. He groan and pushed his jean clad erection back against her.

She couldn't believe they were really dry humping each other and even though it felt good, it just wasn't enough.

Beca pushed him away and there was an audible pop of were he let go of her nipple. At first he thought that she was pushing him away so he could get off her but the thought changed when she tried to take off his shirt.

He didn't have a perfect underwear model body but he was lean. His body showed that he took care of it but didn't push to have the same body as their boss.

"Ah, fuck, Beca. Tell me now that you want me to go away. I didn't mean to go this far but I can't make myself stop. I will if you tell me to." He gripped her waist as if the thought of her saying no brought him pain. "I can go back to taking things slow with you. I didn't mean to do this tonight."

Beca bit her lip and looked up at him. "I can't be Treble-boned. I respect the girls too much to break our rules."

"Who said we had to go all the way tonight? There are other ways to make love, not just penetration. I can wait until you say yes to going all the way."

Beca just looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw that he was being truthful. Without another word she leaned up and kissed him.

He gave her waist a squeeze as if saying thank you. He leaned her back again and moved down again to her neck. The kisses he rained on the junction between her neck and shoulder made her push her body more against his and offer more room.

"Your scent drives me crazy. I can tell when you come into a room by your scent alone." He gently bit her neck and moved down to her breast again. His tongue traced a light pattern on her skin. He flicked each nipple and gave each a single suck. "A perfect rose color. I'm going to have to make sure they stay that way, always."

"How are you going to manage that?" Beca gave him a half smile.

"Simple. Every morning I'll have to come by and making them that way. During lunch, I'll suck each one for dessert and the same goes for dinner." He grinned at her as his fingers played with both nipples. "I'm sure we can both manage to put that into our schedules. I know I definitely can and will."

She just gave a sound between a soft chuckle and groan.

"Will that be the only thing you do?" She said and she ran her hands down his toned arms.

"Oh, we can do a lot more than that."

He sat up onto his knees and began to undo her jeans. He moved her legs from around him and patted her bottom so she could help him get rid of her jeans. "Black lacy undergarments. I must say, I love you're choices."

He bent her knees and looked at her as he ran a finger over her cloth covered treasure. "Fuck, you're really wet. Just for me." He pushed the thin piece covering her to the side and touched her directly. "You don't have-"

"Amy took us to a girl day out." A blush appeared on her skin.

"Don't worry. I'm not complaining. I should thank her actually." His index finger brushed against her tiny bundle of nerves, making her gasp and push against his hand. He pressed against it again before moving lower to touch the source of were her wetness came from.

His eyes never left hers as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "I think I'll be having some of this after I make your nipples rosie. Let me have some right now."

Before Beca could stop him he went down on her. The first touch of his tongue was embarrassing but he made the feeling go away as he continued to lick her cream as if it were his last meal. He sucked the outer lips that covered her treasure. He made a shallow penetration with his tongue before going back to playing with her clit.

Beca's breathing became heavier. Her hands gripped Jesse's hair. Her hips rose, wanting complete satisfaction. Her eyes widen when she felt his finger join in. "Jesse..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't do anything to hurt you. I won't stick it all the way in. Just enough to make you feel good. Trust me."

Beca nodded and Jesse went back to licking her clitoris. She moaned his name when he sucked on it gently. The light penetration was bring her closer to completion. "Jesse... Please... I-"

"It's ok. Come for me. Give me more of your sweet cream." He blew on her clit and went down to licking her faster. Penetrating her with his tongue, over and over. His fingers played with her clit and she felt her inner walls spasm as she came.

"Oh god. Jesse!" Her hips jerked up against him.

He kept licking her until she calmed down. "Mmm, I have no problem eating this for lunch everyday. Actually make that for all the three meals of the day."

Beca laughed softly and saw his wide arrogant grin. His lips were red and her wetness still covered the lower half of his face. She sat up and licked his face clean, tasting her essence. "Be my guest."

Jesse groan and moved back to kneel between her legs. "Fuck, seems like someone has a naughty side."

Beca "Maybe you should get rid of those jeans before you make yourself too comfortable." Beca said and she undid the button and lowered the zipper. The light rasp of the zipper echoed throughout the dorm. Jesse's eyes watched her hand before moving up to her face. It was than that he saw that her face was a flushed pink and she was bitting her lip; her actions were bold but her reaction was timid.

He used his hand to lift her face to him. She released her lip and he lightly brushed her red lower lip with his thump. "You don't have to. Don't push yourself. I'm very much satisfied with giving you every ounce of pleasure that I can."

She tilted her head more on to his palm. Her whispered confession would have brought him to his knees if he wasn't already on them. "I want to."

With nothing more said he helped her get rid of his jeans. She touched him over his boxers, she moved closer to the point that he felt her warm breath. He bit back a moan, his abdomen tightened when he felt her brush her lips on the skin above his blue boxers. She moved away and got off the bed, he sat back against her variety of pillows. If he could only take a picture of this moment. He was always going to remember her like this, kneeling before him wearing nothing more than her lacy underwear. If fate (and the Bellas) allowed it, he was going to make sure that she always wore lace, his new fetish.

Their eyes met and the connection didn't break even as her hands pushed his blue boxers off and threw them on to the floor. Her eyes locked on to his erection. It stood proudly at attention. Beca drew in air and slowly released it. The hard organ twitched at the warm air and Jesse leaned his head back, a stifled moan left his lips. Beca looked up at him, hesitantly wrapped her left hand around the twitching member. She was surprised by the heat and the light pulse she felt.

"Fuck, Beca. Oh gawd..." His moans became louder as she began to move her hand awkwardly. The skin on the tip pulled back revealing a reddened mushroom tip.

"I- I don't know-" Beca tried to explain that she had no idea on what she was doing or how to continue.

"Just keep doing that, sweetheart. Fuck move your hand a little more and do a slight circular motion." When Beca complied, he bucked his hips against her hand. A small drop of his essence dripped out of the tip drawing Beca to it, making her brush her thump against the mushroom tip, spreading the liquid over it. The sight of him with his mouth slightly open and his breath getting heavier mesmerized her. "Fuck... Beca... Sweetheart... Fuck that feels good."

Beca's eyes were drawn once more to the thick organ. If possible it seemed to swell more, making more drops come out. Without thinking about it she licked to drops off. Her eyes widened at the taste, a mix between sweet and salty. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, spreading the semen around, her taste buds exploding at the addicting taste. She heard many girls complain of the bitter taste of semen but she now knew that it wasn't going to be the case between her nerd and her.

Her tongue came out again seeking more of the liquid gold that he secreted. She noticed that more came out when she licked the underside of the standing member. She moved her hand and licked every patch of skin, drawing the thin layer of foreskin passed her lips lightly. He moaned her name and gripped her head, her hair tangling around his fingers. Jesse looked at her lapping each drop.

He gripped his member with his free hand and tapped it against her lips. Spreading his essence over her lips. "Beca... Open your mouth. That's it, sweetheart. Take it in. Fuck..." He leaned his head back and moaned when he felt the warm heat of her wet mouth.

Not wanting to miss any more of the sight of her drawing her mouth over him, he looked back down at her. "Suck on the tip. Move your tongue as if you are licking and sucking on a lollipop. Careful with your teeth."

"Fuck... Your mouth feels good. Take more into your mouth. Don't push yourself, the whole thing won't fit in your mouth. Use your hand on the bottom half, move it the way I told you to." Beca looked up at him before closing her eyes. She didn't know that this could make her feel good, too. The throbbing between her legs was back full force. She moved her free hand down and rubbed herself over her panties.

Jesse moaned at the sensation that her moans were causing to his body. Without a word he drew her back, making her whimper at the lose of the taste of his member. "Come here, my love. Sit on me. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I just need to feel your body against mine. I want to come as you do."

Beca sat on him, his member nestled between her legs, her hands on his shoulders. "Like this?" she asked.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Jesse drew her in for a kiss and pressed their sexes together. A groan vibrated in his throat and a moan from hers. Beca drew her head back moaning, rotating her hips against his. He pressed wet kisses on her throat and ran his the tip of his tongue up the middle of her throat and back to her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance, both knowing that he would win either way.

She gasped and arched her back when she felt his member brush against the bundle of nerves which made her see stars. Jesse grunted, his hands gripped her hips. There was no doubt in her mind that in the morning she was going to see bruises. Their pants filled the room. They were close, their movements became more frantic and rushed.

"Oh... Jesse!" said Treble pulled her close, jerking his pelvis against hers then finally spilling his seed over her lap and his abdomen.

"Fuck, Beca." Jesse panted. His hands moved up and down her back. "If it's like this without the actual penetration then I'm going to embarrass myself and will cum the second I'm inside you."

"Shut up, you nerd. You're ruining the mood." Her smile contradicted her tone of voice. Content, she snuggled close (not that she was the cuddling type) and ignored the semen between them.

Jesse grinned at her response and kissed her forehead. He hoped this moment would last forever, after all he got the girl he wanted in his arms. His very much stubborn girl. "So we're good?"

"Maybe."

"So you're my girlfriend now?"

"Something like that."Beca said at she played with the light hairs behind his necK.

His goofy smile got wider. He help her for a minute more and patted her leg so she could get off. He looked at her for help on finding something that could work to clean off themselves. She just pointed him in the direction of where her towels were. She reached up to get some wipes on one of her shelves. Without a word, they did the cleaning process. She tried not to watch him as he cleaned himself with a clean wipe. He on the other hand didn't hide that he was watching her clean herself and walk to her closet and getting a fresh pair of panties.

Once he finished cleaning his ejaciulation, he picked up his boxers and put them back on. While he was at it he got his shirt and threw it at her. "Wear that."

"Gee, not even 24- hours together and you're already making demands." Beca tried to scowl but it didn't seem to be working since Jesse just smiles, laid down under the covers and patted the spot next to him. "You are making yourself too comfortable in my bed. Do you ever plan o leaving it?"

"Nu-uh. You should now as a couple we now have the rule of, 'What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours.' Now get into this bed so we can get some sleep before we have to wake up for classes. Not that you don't look beautiful in just panties."

Beca just shook her head and put on his shirt. She got on the little space left on the bed. "I like something more along the lines of 'What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine.' Jesse, we are not going to fit here." She held on to him from the fear that she was going to fall off.

"Sure we are." He pulled her closer making her be all over him and grasped her right leg so it was on top of his. By the time he finished adjusting her, she was pretty much lying on top of him. "There. See we fit. Beca..."

"Mm..."

"Don't underestimate me again. I may look like a wimp but I'm still a guy. I'm dominant by default." He said as he caressed her arm with his fingers.

"You're an idiot." Beca whispered, her eyes closing.

The last thing she heard was him whisper back, "I know but you still love me even if you don't know it yet."


End file.
